Computing carts are used to provide portable computing capabilities to workers in a variety of settings. One example includes computing carts used by health care professionals in a hospital or clinic setting. Another example includes computing carts used by teachers in a school setting. In many cases a computing cart generally includes a wheeled base that supports a computer as well as a number of other items, including for example, storage compartments, drawers, work surfaces, keyboards and pointing devices and associated trays, electronic display(s), and other items.
In some cases a computing cart generally includes a storage compartment positioned under a work surface. The storage compartment is configured to store a computer, such as a desktop or slim PC or a laptop or notebook. Users occasionally need to access the computer to perform certain functions, such as to turn the computer off and on. However, during normal use, the storage compartment is often locked to secure the computer or other equipment that might be stored in the storage compartment.